


Christmas Surprise

by At_least_three_letters



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/At_least_three_letters/pseuds/At_least_three_letters
Summary: Remus gives Logan a.. strange Christmas gift, and Logan is very confused. Things evolve quickly and escalate, ending this part in suspense.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a stupid little episode of a 2 part 'series', this is my first time here and I wanted to offer something to the AO3 gods. It's also midnight here, and it's hard to sound smart this late, so I apologise if I don't play Logan very well.   
> I plan on doing more in the future, but I don't really know if others will even see this, so.... Yeah- uh, enjoy!

Logan was sitting, reading on the warm couch- in his favorite spot, the very corner- when Remus trilled, "merry Christmas!" He practically hopped over to Logan, who looked up with surprise.  
"Remus, this is utterly spontaneous; what caused your sudden excitement?"  
Remus giggled loudly, and thrusted a little present towards him. It was rectangular, with bright green wrapping adorned with... phalluses? Logan gasped at the vulgar wrapping. Of course Remus would wrap it like this. Where did he even get such an oddity?  
"Remus! The wrapping is-"  
"I know!! It's wonderful, right?"  
"I... Sure."  
"I was going to put roosters on it, but Virgil said that didn't give enough innuendo. Hehe, cocks."  
"I am not surprised in the slightest, my dear."  
Remus and Logan had been dating for a year now, and lived together in a small apartment. Remus sat down, landing with a thunk on their plush couch. His seat sunk in around him, making him seem much shorter than he really was. Logan closed his book slowly, searching Remus's eyes with his own curiously. Remus held it out, hands jerking forward in a nervous fashion.  
"Well, aren't you going to open it?" Remus inquired, his face bright with jittery excitement. Logan stuttered, surprised. He... didn't know what to say. Nobody had ever gotten him a gift before. It had always been a cookie or something, an item that was not very intimate and 'caring' as this season was made out to be.  
Maybe this won't end up horrid, but it's Remus. What may I expect in a situation such as this? He wondered, lost in thought as he often was. It was easy to get pulled into the alluring calm of a mind...  
Logan shook his head and looked down, fingers teasing the edge of the wrapper. The shiny, clear tape holding the edges down to each other was worn and even dull in some areas. He tugged at the unique wrapping and winced when it tore. He had never done this before; was he even doing it right? What if he messed up some strange Christmas etiquette? Were you supposed to save the wrapping? What about the tape?!  
Questions whirled in his mind- he hated not knowing. That's what he was recognized for most. Knowing it all. Every answer to every question. Groaning lightly, he tried to clear the fog he was experiencing. His head felt light and woozy. He couldn't mess this up for Remus, he couldn't!   
Logan closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His lungs filled, then emptied. Fill, empty. Fill, empty. Over and over. Breathing was just a pattern, a rhythm. He needed to get over his selfish wants for knowledge and focus on the task at hand. Keep level head until he could let it all out. Fake it until he made it.  
Fingers rubbed against his, and he looked up to see Remus. His eyes said a million and a half words, all of which he wanted to hear and unravel. But for now, opening the package and making Remus happy was top priority.  
He pushed a finger under the wrapper and tugged, a jagged lime ripping through the middle of one side in the left flap (which covered the top of whatever was inside). He continued to pull until he could see it was a small kit, like the 'rock mining' kits you'd get at a book fair where you used plastic tools to carve away at a block, composed of colored sand, to pick the rough gems away. Except... This one was much, much different.   
How To Properly Use a Dildo (and Pleasure Your Partner) by Ryver Jacobson. And, inside where you would see the sandy rock, was a bright blue dildo. His eyes narrowed and then widened in shock and confusion.  
"Remus, I know how to use a dildo. Why-?"   
Remus burst out laughing. Doubling over, he wheezed loudly at Logan's obliviousness. His fingers wrapped around his sides, race cherry red in delight. Logan furrowed his brow, worry making him bend down and try to get Remus's attention.  
"Rem, are you Ok? You need to breathe. And why is all of this so funny?" He asked, and Remus immediately stopped. He looked at Logan and, with utmost seriousness, said, "I want you to use it on me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and Logan take the advice of the book, and it gets a little spicy. (Read at your own risk)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I have to say is I'm so sorry

Logan looked at Remus in absolute shock. What? He... Wanted Logan to use a dildo- a fake penis- on him. Was he serious? Or was it just one of his strange jokes? And, in an even weirder string of thoughts, why a fake one? After all, Logan was a male. He had his own to use. But he refused to think such repulsive thoughts.  
"Remus.." is all he said, looking into his lover's eyes. This was all so new. How, in their year of dating, had they just gotten to this point? After all this time, this was the first sexual thought that had ever been brought up. Not to mention that he was a virgin, and unless he took up Remus's offer, he probably would be forever.   
He wanted to refuse, to take it as one of his attempts at comedy, but studying his eyes made him realize he wasn't joking. He wanted this. And, much to Logan's surprise, it seemed he did as well. Maybe he could take a chance...  
He turned the first page, determined. If this is what Remus wanted, then by God he would do it. The beginning simply talked about the history of the dildo and what all it was normally purposed as, but after a few pages he began to learn about methods of pleasure. Slow and steady, he read along and tried to study, to master it in the short time he had. It would need to pay off, this reading, if he wanted this experience to end out well.  
Remus shifted slightly, and Logan glanced up from his reading to see him, sprawled over the cushions, with a very red face. He looked at Logan with nervous eyes, fingers twitching in anticipation. Logan felt a rough jerk in his pants and pressed his legs together. Having read a few health books in his younger years, he knew exactly what the rising feeling between his legs was.  
He closed the book and set it aside, taking a deep   
breath and offering Remus his hand. He took it slowly, and Logan moved forward. His hips shook, and he moved himself to a position where he was just under Remus's pelvic bone; just as the book and instructed.  
Remus sat up, eyes fearful, and set his soft hand on Logan's cheek. He leaned forward, as did Logan, and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. They moved closer, earlier position forgotten. Logan sat, hovering, just about Remus's legs, and let his hands slide up his lovers shirt. This felt strangely natural, as if he had known how to do this all his life. Like the world would handle what happened next.  
Remus lifted his arms and Logan pulled at his shirt, feeling the ruffled rub against his hands as it shipped off and fell to the floor. His hands ran over the chiseled stomach Remus had; a result of many months lifting heavy and heavier weights. A soft moan escaped his lips, and he leaned into the soft caress.  
One of Logan's hands slipped down to his hips, their lips almost never parting. He pulled back for a breath, panting, then brought himself back to Remus's pillow soft mouth. They fit together perfectly, puzzle pieces meant only for each other.   
Remus's tongue pressed against his lips, asking silent permission to explore his mouth. Logan let his lips part, and a tentacle-like feeling entered, sliding against his lips and rubbing on his tongue. He let his tongue battle Remus's, twisting together in a graceful dance meant only for them. A gentle noise rumbled in Logan's throat. His eyes, which had fallen closed, opened to see where his hands may go.  
They had ventured down to his partner's sharp hips, gently pulling at Remus's waistline. His fingers tugged and the pants finally came loose, revealing a large bulge in his boxers.   
Logan drew himself down and ground against it uncertainly, making Remus gasp and moan. He left Remus's pants down at his lower thigh, feeling himself draw closer yet to the man's erection. Logan hadn't made a single noise, but now, with everything happening, Remus managed to elicit a gasp from him.  
Remus shoved his hands up Logan's shirt hungrily, pulling it off within seconds. He pushed Logan down suddenly, pressing him onto the couch, and grinned. Their lips finally parted, much to Logan's dismay. Remus panted lightly, eyes set onto his.  
"Ready...?" He whispered, and set both his hands on Logan's thighs, which somehow were still clothed in his tight black pants. Logan could only manage a nod, and Remus pulled slowly. His mostly naked lover dragged his pants down, tantalizingly slow. His blank black underwear was exposed gradually, showing his own erection. Logan gasped, surprised at how aroused he had become by Remus's touches.   
Remus looked at him for permission to drag down Logan's undergarments. He looked away and dragged his head down and up in a nod. Remus returned it and pulled them down. He felt so... Exposed, yet so free. His member sprung up, which Remus grinned at. Logan finally managed to gather up the courage to speak.  
"I thought I was going to be, as it's called, dominant..?" He inquired, a tad bit confused. How had this evolved so strangely? This was weird, very weird, but it was also nice. Just barely breathing from the exhaustion his racing heart and lack of oxygen from the kisses, Remus replied simply, "I changed my mind."  
Logan smiled. It was unpredictable behavior such as this he loves Remus the most for. He enjoyed having a crazy bit in his life, even if it was in the form of a startlingly attractive man. Remus, who was clad in alligator boxers, was grinning slightly as he brought a hand down to Logan's manhood.  
Remus looked down, and began to stroke the tip of his erection. Logan bucked his hips lightly at the touch, a moan falling from his mouth. Remus giggled quietly, continuing to rub gently. Logan gripped the couch's leather, desperate for something to hold onto. He was sure he was going to lose it.  
Remus's neck craned downward, and his lips parted. Logan began to say, "what are you doing?" but Remus had already wrapped his mouth around Logan's erection.   
Logan moaned loudly, hips falling downwards into the couch, and shoved his hands into Remus's hair. His fingers combed through as the blowjob became more intense, Remus's head bobbing up and down with each sucking motion. He felt himself begin to shake harder. His pelvic bone thrusted upwards, hips grinding into Remus's delightful torture. He moaned louder, throat brimming with begs for him to suck harder; however strange that may sound.  
"Remus...! Remus, yes, yes!" He gasped, losing himself. He let his hips fall once more before the precum rose. The words the book had advised to say finally came out.  
"Harder, Daddy! Harder! Yes, yes!~" Logan's face burned, hating how moronic that made him sound, but he was desperate for Remus to keep going. He pulled away suddenly, a trail of saliva branching from his lips. Logan dropped his head back, panting.  
"Do it again. Call me Daddy," he whispered, breath tingling against Logan's sensitive member. He looked at Remus, shaken, and smiled tiredly. His eyes spoke for him, saying only 'alright' and Remus dropped his mouth back onto his cock. Logan's fingers tugged gently at Remus's hair, body quaking with pleasure. His cum rode up, ready to spill with just one thrust downward of Remus's lips, one wrap of his tongue.  
"DADDY!" He screamed, and Remus gave a final score. He moaned into Logan's foreskin, making him buck up and ejaculate hard. It spilled from Remus's lips, dribbling down his chin and falling silently onto Logan's pelvis. Logan, who was weak at this point, fell into the couch, breathing ragged and fast. A smile spread across his lips, and Remus gave his manhood a gentle nip before bringing himself up to Logan's face. He pressed his lips onto Logan's, who tasted himself on the man's lips. They kissed tenderly, and Logan's fingers laced together, falling to his lovers neck.  
"Thank you..." Logan breathed, almost silently.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm too lazy to put this up at the beginning.   
> If whoever sees this wants to see more, go ahead and take a sec to tell me what you'd like to see! I'm going to start stalking this place, I'm sure I'll see it. I plan to make the next episode sexually explicit, so that's a warning for you.


End file.
